Lucy
by AkireAlev
Summary: James and Lucy are a happy couple but what happens after they have a big fight? Will they stay together or will James lose the love of his life? One shot check it out .


**Lucy **

**This was inspired when I was listening to the song Lucy by Skillet it's a great song and y'all should hear it : D well I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr **

Lucy sat on the lobby couch glaring at her boyfriend who was across the room laughing and smiling with the new girl of the Palm Woods. Usually she didn't mind girls talking with James ,but this girl was practically undressing him with her eyes and she didn't like that one bit. To make things worst, the girl was beautiful. She was tall around 5'10 ,beautiful long dark blond hair that was curled, her eyes were a pretty shade of ocean blue and she had an amazing body.

_She's totally James' type_ Lucy thought. She decided she has enough when she saw the blond touching James' arms and giving him a "cute" smile. James look really uncomfortable, but all Lucy saw was the blond feeling on her boyfriend.

Lucy marched up toward them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Lucy, this is…" James started saying but was cut off when Lucy kissed him. James wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"James we need to talk now."

"Yeah sure lets go to the apartment. Bye Jessica see you around"

Once the couple was inside 2J Lucy dropped her smile and glared at James.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"Lucy what are you talking about I was just welcoming the new girl to the Palm Woods"

"Please she was undressing you with her eyes and then she kept touching you! I mean what's up with that!"

"Lucy are you jealous?" James asked with a small smile.

" Yes I'm jealous you were flirting with that blond bitch and you knew I was there in lobby do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Lucy I was not flirting with her ."

"Well it sure looked that way. The way you would laugh and smile at what ever stupid thing she said and then you were letting her touch you like it was nothing! But really I should have seen this coming. You were always the "player"."

" Lucy nothing was going on between me and Jessica now stop acting like such a jealous bitch. No wonder Beau cheated on you!" once those words left James mouth he regretted them immediately. "Lucy I…"

"Save it James. I'm leaving."

With that Lucy walked out leaving a guilty James standing in the apartment. James walked to the couch not knowing what to do.

Diamond you really messed up this time. Crap what am I supposed to do now? James thought.

James didn't know how long he sat there on the orange couch beating himself up for what he told Lucy, the only girl he had truly loved, and now he might not even get the chance to tell her that. James was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of his phone ringing. He looked down and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this James Diamond?"

"Yes I am, who am I speaking with?"

"I'm Rose I'm a nurse at Good Samaritan Hospital you were in Lucy Stone's emergency contact list, I'm here to inform you that Lucy was in a car accident and you should come down to the hospital."

"Yeah I'll be right there."

Oh god Lucy is in the hospital. What am I supposed to do. This is all my fault. James started pacing the apartment not knowing what to do.

"Hey James are you alright?" Kendall asked when he walked into the apartment.

"No, no I'm not Kendall I need you to drive me to the hospital now!"

"The hospital, dude what happened?"

"I don't know Lucy and I had a fight next thing I know she runs out the apartment then I get a call that she's at the hospital and we need to go. I need to be there for Lucy."

"Alright let me go get Logan and Carlos. What hospital is she in?"

"She's in Good Samaritan Hospital."

"Okay Logan and Carlos are at the lobby lets go"

The ride to the hospital felt like eternity to James. What would Lucy think when she saw him? Would she even want him to be there? All theses questions were running through James' head.

"James, buddy we're here." Kendall said.

The group made their way to the entrance of the hospital all worried about Lucy and hoping that she was alright.

"Hello there we're here to see Lucy Stone?" James asked the nurse at the front desk

"Whose asking?"

"I'm her boyfriend. A nurse called me earlier and told me to come to the hospital."

"Lucy is in surgery right now the doctor should come out soon with an update. You may have a seat in the waiting of the third floor"

They were there for two hours and still no news on Lucy. All four boys were staring to get worried. James had called her parents and were going to catch the first flight to Los Angles to come and see their daughter. Finally thirty minutes later a doctor came out.

"Family of Lucy Stone?"

"That's us." James said

"Hello my name is Dr. Wilson and I have some bad news. Lucy didn't make it. She passed away during surgery. We tried out best to keep her alive. We are sorry for your loss."

They all just stood there in shock, not wanting to believe that Lucy Stone had died. This couldn't be happening.

James didn't know what to do, so he broke down and cried. How could his Lucy die?

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all went and gave James a hug as they cried together. They had all just lost a very important person in their lives.

"I never told her I love her"

"What?" Logan asked.

"She probably died hating me. I said something horrible and she probably hated me and I never go the chance to tell her how much I love her." James choked the last part out.

_One year later _

This whole year was a blur to James. Big Time Rush ended up canceling their tour since James went into major depression and refused to go to any of the rehearsal. James would only leave the apartment to visit Lucy's grave. It took the guys six months to convince him to go to another place besides the grave.

It was now May 14,2014, exactly one year of Lucy's death. James walked over to her grave with a dozen roses on his hand. He sat down besides her grave and gently placed the flowers on top.

"Hey Lucy, today has been one year since you died. This has been the most horrible year of my life. I miss you everyday as I remember all the good times we had together. Do you remember the day you finally decided to give me a chance? You know after the who motorcycle incident. That was the greatest day of my life"

_Flashback_

_James was in the Palm Woods pool hanging out with the guys when he spotted Lucy walking into the lobby. Here was his chance to ask Lucy out on a date again. _

"_Lucy! I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?"_

"_Sure why not." Lucy answered_

"_Aw come on why not? Wait did you just say yes?" _

"_Yes I did," Lucy laughed and James' surprised face, "I'll be at your apartment by 7. See you later." _

_Before James knew it seven rolled around and James had no clue what they were going to do. He didn't actually think that she would have said yes so he had nothing planned. He heard a knock and the door and started to feel nervous. _

"_James get a hold of yourself everything is going to turn out fine." He told himself._

"You should have seen me in the apartment I was a nervous wreck before you got there" James laughed as he remember the day.

_James went to open the door to reveal Lucy looking amazing on the other side of the door. _

"_Hey, so what are we going to do on out date?" Lucy asked._

"_Umm well you see I didn't think you were going to say yes so I have nothing really planned but I was thinking we can have a stroll in the park an maybe do some stargazing."_

"_Sounds great lets go." _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes James now come on before I change my mind."_

* * *

"I remember you grabbed my hand as you pulled me out the apartment and I was hoping that you would never let go. We had a great time at the park. I can still hear you laughing as I pushed you on the swings. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. It was late so we were practically the only people there. I remember holding you close to me as we looked up at the sky looking at the few stars that were visible."

* * *

"_This feels nice. Me being here laying besides you" Lucy said _

"_Yea is does doesn't it," James smiled down at her, " I had fun today did you?"_

"_Yes I did, I had a lot of fun. I'm glad I finally said yes." she chuckled as she looked up at James._

_They locked eyes and their lips starting getting closer and closer to each other until they finally kissed. When their lips meet it felt like fireworks were going of everywhere. It was the best thing both of them have ever experienced._

"_Wow," was all Lucy could say when they pulled apart._

"_Yeah wow, Lucy would you be my girlfriend?"_

"_I would love to be your girlfriend." Lucy smiled._

_End of flashback_

"Our first kiss was amazing I could never forget it. God Lucy I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave. Why?" A few tears were running down James face as he kept on talking.

"I regret that day so much. I never meant a word that I said. You were never supposed to die damn it this is all my fault!" James started sobbing. "I bring you roses every time I come cause I know they are your favorite, but they won't make you come to me."

"I just want to hold you, I miss holding you close to me. I would give everything just to see you alive again." James was now lying on the ground next to grave. He was sobbing so hard he couldn't even speak anymore.

"James, James, James buddy, James wake up!" he heard Kendall yell.

"What?" James was so confused. He was no longer in the cemetery but instead he was back in 2J sitting on the orange couch.

"Hey dude are you okay you were whimpering in your sleep?"

"Kendall what day is today?"

"Um May 14 I think."

"What year?"

"2013, seriously are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine where's Lucy?"

"She's at Jo's apartment. She seemed pretty upset."

"Okay thank you see you later." James said as he rushed out of 2J.

"LUCY!" he yelled as he as he barged into Jo's apartment causing both of the girls to scream.

"James what the hell!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh thank God you're alive," James started as he hugged Lucy close to him, "it was just a dream."

"James what are you talking about and let go I'm still mad at you," she said as she tried to push but stopped when she felt his tears on her shoulder, "James are you okay why are you crying?"

Lucy looked over James shoulder and saw that Jo had left them alone to give them some privacy.

"Just please let me hold you"

"Okay"

"I love you Lucy" he whispered into her ear.

"What?" Lucy was not expecting that.

"I love you Lucy Stone and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you to James, but you really hurt me today."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You mean the world to me I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know ."

They looked into each others eyes when they both leaned into a kiss.

"Lucy promise me you won't leave me."

"I promise James."

**Tada done. sorry if there were any mistakes. I know the song is about an abortion but when I first heard it this is what came into my mind so yeah! I hope you liked this story tell me what you think by leaving me a review. I will give you a hug if you do : D**


End file.
